Multiversity: Timber Wolf
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Spinning off from the events of Al Gordon and Joe Phillip's Timber Wolf miniseries, Brin is still in the 20th Century, roaming America and dealing with trouble wherever he goes, and first off is a horde of bloodthirsty beasts in a small farm-town.
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes: **Timber Wolf**

In 1993, during what is commonly known in Legion of Super-Heroes as the "5 Years Later" Legion-verse, writer Al Gordon sent Timber Wolf into the 20th Century. The story goes that Aria Campbell, the young girl who transformed into the powerful Gemini entity, tried to save Brin from a slow and agonizing death by Zuunium poisoning by going back in time. Aria, who despite having the powers of a god and the body of a 22-year old was still a 12 year old, accidentally brought Brin and herself into the 20th Century. The trip not only cured Brin of the Zuunium poisoning but was also responsible for giving his werewolf-esque appearance that, apparently, became popular enough to use in the cartoons.

After Gordon's five-issue TW miniseries, the writer intended to keep Brin and Aria in the present, and then that god-awful LoSH Annual #4 happened and Brin got plucked back into the future. Then Zero Hour happened and that timeline was erased, making way for the Rebooted Legion.

Author's Notes: **The Multiverse**

In 1985, DC Comics released the _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ maxi-series. Before that story was released, DC Comics had been made up of a Multiverse of alternate Earths co-existing with one another. Such as...

Earth-1: The regular DC Universe, home to Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, as well as the Martian Manhunter, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, Kara Zor-El a.k.a. Supergirl, and the Legion of Super-Heroes.  
Earth-2: Home to the older counterparts of some heroes and the Justice Society of America, the first super-hero team in comics. Also home to Batman and Catwoman's daughter, Helena Wayne, the Huntress, and Superman's cousin Kara Zor-L, Power Girl.  
Earth-3: Home to the Crime Syndicate of America, led by Ultraman, Superwoman, Owlman, Johnny Quick, and Power Ring, and that Earth's sole hero Alexander Luthor.  
Earth-4: Home to characters previously owned by Charlton Comics, such as Captain Atom, Nightshade, the Question, Judomaster, and Blue Beetle.  
Earth-C: An Earth populated by anthropomorphic animals, such as Captain Carrot and the Zoo Crew.  
Earth-S: Home to characters previously owned by Fawcett Comics, such as Captain Marvel and the Marvel Family.  
Earth-X: A world where Nazi Germany won WWII, and home to Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters.  
Earth-Prime: An Earth where all the other earths existed as comic books, and whose sole heroes were Ultraa and Superboy-Prime.

The Crisis happened so DC could eliminate the Multiverse and bring everything together in a coherent universe. The story itself followed that all the remaining Earths were merged into one, rather than be destroyed the Anti-Monitor. But the ramifications of that move pretty much screwed up a lot of characters. Superboy no longer existed, which wreaked havoc and many retcons on the Legion's history. A new Superboy was born, Conner Kent or Kon-El, who was a clone made from the DNA of Superman and Lex Luthor. The killer of Batman's parents was never found. Kara Zor-El pretty much ceased to exist after her death in the Crisis, until she was replaced by Matrix. Oddly though, Power Girl retained her old history despite many retcons to the contrary. Ever since then there had been contact with other Earths, but a new Multiverse was never established. Instead, the concept of Elseworlds and Hypertime was created, now alternate worlds were alternate timelines. Although the existence of the Antimatter Earth and Universe was established and the Crime Syndicate of Amerika was created.

Then, a few years ago, the characters who survived the first Crisis, the Superman and Lois Lane of Earth-2, Alexander Luthor Jr., and Superboy Prime returned during the Infinite Crisis. Prime became a homicidal maniac after spending years in a "paradise dimension" and being constantly reminded of his Earth's destruction, along with everyone he ever cared about. This was orchestrated by Alexander, who used Lois' frail health to manipulate Superman into thinking Earth-2 needed to come back. Alex managed to recreate the old Multiverse using selected heroes and villains who represented the core earths, and the Anti-Monitor's corpse, into building a giant tuning fork. During a battle between Prime and Superboy, the tuning fork was destroyed, and in that moment a brand new Multiverse of 52 Earths was born, with the central DC Universe being called Earth-0, or "New Earth". As a result, the original Legion of Super-Heroes was brought back, the original Superboy returned, and the killer of Batman's parents had been caught.

Some of the Earths in this new Multiverse were...

Earth-0: New Earth.  
Earth-2: A new version of the old Earth-2, where the children of the Justice Society, Infinity Inc., became the Justice Society Infinity. This Earth included new versions of Power Girl and her cousin.  
Earth-3: Home to the Crime Society of America, evil analogues of Earth-2 included a heroic Jokester, Three-Face, and Riddler.  
Earth-4: A film noir "Watchmen-esque" world home to new alternate versions of the Charlton characters and an atomic Superman named Captain Adam.  
Earth-5: A world home to a newer, friendly version of the Marvel Family.  
Earth-6: A world dealing with an invasion of shape-shifting aliens.  
Earth-8: A world home to the United States of Angor, where the corrupted US superteam the Meta Militia fought against Lord Havok and the Extremists.  
Earth-9: A tangent world, home to extreme counterparts of certain characters, such as three different heroic, female Jokers and Harvey Dent the Superman.  
Earth-10: A world where Nazi Germany won WWII, and the Kryptonian Overman, the world's guilt-ridden champion, has turned the world into a utopia. A utopia built on human suffering and races now extinct. He and his Justice League constantly fight Uncle Sam and His Freedom Fighters, although Overman is wondering whether or not they should win.  
Earth-11: A gender-reversed world home to Superwoman, Batwoman, and Wonderman.  
Earth-12: A world containing a version of the Batman Beyond timeline.  
Earth-17: A world ravaged by atomic war, which is home to the Atomic Knights and Superdemon.  
Earth-18: A world home to the Western Justice Riders, led by Sheriff Diana Prince.  
Earth-19: A world still in the Industrial Revolution, where Batman has begun his career in 1889.  
Earth-20: A pulp detective style world home to Doc Fate and the Secret Society of Super-Heroes, set in a 1940s America which has just come out of a war similar to WWII.  
Earth-21: A world where most heroes operated during the 1950s and, while dealing with the Red Scare, fought against an evil entity called the Centre.  
Earth-22: A world where the metahuman society ran wild after Superman abandoned his role of the Man of Tomorrow ten years prior. Also home to OC Ebony Dent.  
Earth-26: A world that is the new home to Captain Carrot and the Zoo Crew.  
Earth-30: A world where Superman became a champion for the USSR.  
Earth-31: A world where an older, grittier Batman resurfaces after his retirement to deal with increasing bloody criminals, aided by Carrie Kelly, the new Robin, and dealing with Superman who now works for the President.  
Earth-32: A world where Bruce Wayne was given Abin Sur's power ring and became Green Lantern instead of Batman.  
Earth-33: A world where magic is the predominant force of nature, and home to an oracular government and the League of Shamans.  
Earth-34: A steampunk world where Diana Trevor, the Wonder Woman of Amazonia, dethroned Britain's cruel, misogynistic king, none other than Jack the Ripper.  
Earth-40: A world where superheroes acted as covert government operatives during the 1940s, using such names as the Bat, the Clock, and the Owl.  
Earth-43: A world where Batman became a bloodthirsty vampire after a battle with Dracula.  
Earth-44: A world home to a robotic Justice League called the Metal Men, led by their human creator Doc Tornado.  
Earth-48: A world specifically created by the Monitors to breed the warrior race called the Forerunners, the last of which was named Viza Aziv.  
Earth-50: A world home to the Authority, Majestic, Wetworks, Deathblow, Stormwatch, WildC.A.T.S., and the Gen13.  
Earth-51: Now a graveyard world wiped out by a super-virus, now made up of bits and pieces of other worlds, and home to Kamandi.

Before, the 52 Earths were housed inside an Orrery, watched over by the Monitors. Now, after the Final Crisis, only one, Nix Uotan, is left.

In a recent interview, writer Grant Morrison stated his plans for **Multiversity**, a series of one-shots focusing on some of the Earths in the new Multiverse. Some of which have not been numbered yet, including...

*An Earth where an African-American Superman is President of the United States. He bears an S symbol with inverted colors. Also home to this Earth is an African-American Wonder Woman named Nubia, one of the Wonder Women of Amazonia.  
*An Earth home to variants of most of the heroes who were created in the 1990s, confirmed Conner Hawke, Green Arrow's son.  
*A new version of Earth-Prime, which has a haunted comic book that kills anyone who reads it. This Earth is home to a hero named Ultraa the Unknown.

The following story takes place on the Earth home to the 90s heroes. A world which may or may not be by an educated guess, home to the likes of Damage, Resurrection Man, Scare Tactics, Courtney Whitmore as the Star-Spangled Kid, the Xenobrood, the new Night Force and Challengers of the Unknown, Fate, Jack Knight, the android Hourman, Impulse, Superboy and the Ravers, Robin and Spoiler, Young Justice, Hitman, the Young Heroes in Love, Azrael, Linda Danvers & Matrix, Dan Jurgen's Teen Titans, and the Bloodpack.

The premise is that on this world something similar, nearly identical, happened with Brin, only he hasn't been plucked back into the future and he's still with Aria. This is a world that might have a timeline similar to the 5 Years Later timeline. The rules are that every Earth is allowed to have their own alternate dimensions, timelines, and pocket universes. You never know.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: Timber Wolf owned by DC Comics.

* * *

**Multiversity**: _Timber Wolf_ #1

"_A 31st Century Wolf In A 21st Century World Prologue: Fresh Meat_"

It's a dark and quite night. No clouds in the sky, although the weather report stated that it was expected to get some showers in-between the time of midnight and early morning. The time now is 11:24. The moon shines bright, aided by all the twinkling stars in the sky, illuminating the pitch darkness. Of course that doesn't help the little red-haired number running for her life through a field.

*Huff* *huff*

What's her name, you ask? At this point it doesn't really matter.

*Uff hnff huff*

She frantically cries as the moonlight on her back is blotted out by a shadow. There's a sound like something you hear in a slaughterhouse, a surge of hot air, and she goes down.

"Aahh!!"

She tumbles forward, hit's the dirt hard. Hot tears are streaming down her cheeks because she can't deal with the pain pulsing in her leg. Oh, wait. I got that wrong. The pain is pulsing because she doesn't HAVE a leg anymore. Bits of flesh hanging off the jagged end, bone and muscle and nerves sticking out of the stump.

"Aah. Aahh, oh God, oh God…"

There's a crunching, chewing noise above her. She hears something thump onto the ground, and she turns around on her back to see what it is.

"Please, please, I-I", she stutters the words out as her teary eyes gaze up at the beast. Behind it, she can see the trail of smoke rising into the air, from where their car had crashed. The thing went after Brian first, tore him right out of the car and sent it careening into a tree. While it was busy chewing on his neck, she ran off into the nearest field trying to get away. Look where that got her. It's funny though, how we can mention her boyfriend's name but not her's. Don't worry. We'll get to that later.

Anyway, the beast is standing tall and most assuredly menacingly in front of our doomed character. She can barely make out it's features in the dark. All she can hear is it's quick, frantic breathing and the drip-drip-drip sound of the blood on it's claws. And the eyes. Horrible, red eyes. Why do all the nasty beasts and creepy creatures have red eyes? What is it supposed to mean, anyway?

Red for blood?

Red for rage?

Red for exhaustion?

Oh who cares? This is only delaying the inevitable.

She's praying to whatever heavenly being exists up there. Praying to all of them. Crying. Good. It wants her to be afraid. By whatever animal instincts it has, fear makes them taste sweeter.

SLASH!

There's a howl through the air as the beast pounces on it's second kill of the night. Lips smacking and teeth crunching. Wet, raw meat. It's not enough. It will never be enough. It wants more. And the night is still young.


End file.
